


The way you love me

by Trash_King



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_King/pseuds/Trash_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unbeknownst to all, Dad was an absolute bully in bed...</p>
<p>[ This is a little drabble I've written on Tumblr. Basically Dad Egbert x Anyone. Nsfw. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you love me

Unbeknownst to all, Dad was an absolute bully in bed despite his perceived 'niceness'. 

The kind that’d tease you, drawing you closer and closer to the edge time and time again, only to pull away and deny you the release you crave so many times until you’re a desperate sobbing mess.

Until you whimper and beg and whine, reduced into a wanton babe.

 

It always starts with him gingerly running his warm callused fingers on your skin, ghosting them over smooth ridges and bumps on your neck, 

down your ribcage and waist to grab at your hips- not too rough, 

but firm enough for you to feel the tension in his arms and their deceptive strength.

He sits you in his lap and kisses you silly.

Gentle sliding kisses turn into long deep ones that steal your breath away and sends you reeling,

dizzy and lightheaded as he runs his hands all over you- caressing, ghosting, squeezing, pinching.

He spoils you with the sensations, knows just where to touch to make you arch your back and keen.

And he doesn’t even need to undress you to make you shake and quiver and practically ache for his touch.

He mouths at your neck.

Light butterfly kisses. Open mouthed kisses. Mischievous little nips. Gentle suckling.

The slide of his teeth on skin makes you feverish warm, tingles running down the entire length of your spine, hypersensitive and ready.

Oh fuck are you ready.

You squirm and struggle, trying to get him to hurry up for fuck’s sake hurry up and he wraps an arm around your waist,

holds you steady as he topples you back into smooth warm hand washed sheets, keeping you still on purpose as he lavishes you with more kisses and bites, 

angling his hips so that he grinds against you, laughter warm and husky in your ear as he nips at the shell.

 

You call it torture. He calls it education. 

He teases you further, stroking, squeezing, palming, rolling.

 

And it goes on forever until you’re gasping and groaning, desperately moving your hips to get more of that maddeningly fleeting friction.

Only then, will he help you undress yourself.

The relief and sensation you get when the cold air rushes to meet you is part agony part bliss.

He pins your arms, slides off his tie with that ungodly glint in his eyes and makes a beautiful knotted bow as he binds your wrists together. 

Then he’s placing a kiss on the center of your chest, He murmurs a compliment, tells you how beautiful you are, all splayed out like that for him.

And he kisses his way down south slowly, down your navel, teeth grazing your skin as he kisses his path down. 

He stops right before the most important part, smirks at you and you want to do something to get that infuriating expression off his—oohhh his tongue.

 

By the time he’s done, you’re a whimpering hot mess.

All your mind is thinking about is ohpleasepleasepleaseplease

You’re practically straining against your bonds, keening and arching your back.

He stops and you choke back on a sob, whining with frustration.

When he finally slides into you, it’s a sort of twisted relief.

And then he fucks you slow, far too slow and you can’t complain, 

not when a particular hard thrust rubs up against something in you that makes your vision white out in a way that’s so fucking good.

He picks up a relentless speed, faster and faster, rubbing up against you as he drops as far as he could reach to pepper you with kisses and nips. 

And you’re breathless, unable to do anything but push back against him as a mantra of fasterfasterharderohfuckohfuckohfuck overtakes you. 

And when he finally allows you release, it feels like fucking salvation.

It feels like relief.

It feels like addiction.

And you can’t fucking wait to do it again.


End file.
